A Love ForbiddenSon Gokuh's Birth
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: She was a spirit of the mountain-warm like the sun, bubbly like the stream. He was a demon knowing only hate & revenge...until they made their greatest mistake... falling in love, giving the world the fruit of their forbidden union-Son Gokuh


A Love Prohibited-Son Gokuh's Birth  
  
Did you ever hear that love knows no race? Or that love knows no age and no time? Did you know that it can hit you when you lest expect it? That you should avoid it 'cause it brings more pain then joy? And that it always leaves a scar? Because both of them didn't until it was too late.  
  
The only thing she had ever known was the warmth of the sun on her skin, the feel of the wind blowing gently, playing with her brown hair, the sound of the stream flowing, hushing her to sleep every night ever since it was just a small spring. She had grown up with them. They were all brothers and sisters, all children of the same mountain. And she was the essence that seemed to give life.to every rock, every flower, every single blade of grass. She was the spirit of the mountain  
  
He was a demon and the only thing he knew was bloodshed and destruction. It was the only thing he had seen since birth. His tribe being attacked..his father lying dead in a pool of blood..and his mother.murdered in front of his own eyes to protect him..still an infant. He had discovered too early the cruelty and harshness of the world.  
  
She still hadn't. She was the mountain spirit: full of life like the trees, beautiful like the wild flowers that grew there, bubbly like the stream and warm like the sun which brightened even more her big golden eyes. She only knew such feelings; she was content but like a child, she didn't know why. That's why he had struck her so much the first time she had seen him, walking up the steep mountain path. He had stirred up in her feelings she had never felt before, feelings she couldn't understand. He seemed strong and powerful like one of the mountain rocks she had grown up with; his features where pleasant, like the cool breeze under the trees which played so many times with her long hair. And yet he evoked a certain sorrow.His eyes betrayed him; they showed her.suffering and hatred, anger, the thirst for revenge; things she couldn't understand. There's more to life than that.she knew and she wanted to show him. She felt something trickle down her cheeks. She touched it and saw the tips of her fingers glisten with moisture.  
  
His legs were tired, he had been walking for days, barely resting.He had left the last members of his tribe to find him.the bastard who had killed his parents..What had they done to him?....Why kill them?....He knew the answer..Because they were demons.Hated by the human kind. Then a sudden movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw golden eyes gleaming in the sunlight.golden eyes glistening with tears. He stared for a moment at the vision before him and he thought, for a moment, of something other than death.  
  
She held his gaze.those deep marine eyes nailed her to the spot; nobody had looked at her in such a way before. She felt strange-it was almost uncomfortable.then.his voice broke the silence:  
"Lost?"  
She shook her head, "And you?" It was a stupid question, she knew but she had to find something to say.she had to talk to him, she didn't know the reason why but she felt she had to.  
  
"Just making my way to the village of Nagamase"  
  
"And then?"  
  
And then. he didn't know the answer, the question had a deeper meaning to him.  
Then what? he thought What happens after I find him? He had spent his life living for the sole purpose of revenge. It was the feeling of hatred he felt for the human kind that had kept him going on, edging him to fight on. But.why was he having these thoughts right now? Why now that he was so close to fulfilling his aim? Why? He looked at her she was standing closer now.  
She is.he thought.the most beautiful creature I have ever seen  
She had indeed an astounding beauty: her lithe neat body gave a sense of fragile beauty while her large eyes displayed all her vivacity.  
  
She took a step closer and he could see something else in her eyes, a certain sorrow.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" Her voice was sweet, sweeter than a nightingale's' "you seem to have gone through so much"  
  
Her words hit him. It was as if she had read his mind. Her concerns touched him. No one before had shown him so much compassion. No one had shed a tear for him; he was just an embittered brat. No one before had outstretched his hand in the way she did and touched his face in such a gentle loving way. Her touch, he thought, was as delicate as that of a rose petal caressing his skin. He gently removed her hand from his face.  
"And you." he said, captivated by those eyes, "don't seem to know much about the world. You shouldn't approach strangers like that. Especially men"  
  
"But why? You won't hurt me, right?" She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Still so innocent." he whispered, then he said "Well, no, I won't hurt you, but these parts are certainly not the place to be for a girl, especially at night."  
  
"But I live here!" she laughed and it seemed to him that that laugh had not only lit up her beautiful face but the whole mountain seemed to resplend. "My name is Sana. I'm the spirit of the mountain. And you?"  
  
"So she's a creation of the Earth.neither human nor demon.." he thought. Then he said "I'm Hyo and." he looked down, away from her. Would she run away if he told her? He didn't want her to. He wanted her to stay; he didn't know why, but she seemed to have changed him in some way, made him see things he didn't realize before.  
  
"I know" she said "I've met your kind before. Usually you're quite nasty little fellows but you.you're not like the rest.you're not evil like other demons.you're just angry at someone, you hate him for something he's done."  
  
"How." he was shocked. No one before had understood him the way she did  
  
"It shows" she said:"in your eyes. Your heart is pure but I can only see sadness in your eyes. They've never laughed or known what joy is.Shame.and they're such a pretty colour too! Like the sky, when it starts to get dark"  
  
"Funny" he thought "how this girl thinks"  
  
"My family." he murmured "they were killed when I was three.. Humans.they attacked our tribe.we never did them any harm..one of them killed my parents in front of me..I must find that man and get my revenge" he found that for the first time he was pouring his soul out to another  
  
"That's.." she paused "horrible" her hands were clenched into fists and tears streamed down her eyes. "No one should ever go through that.why can't the people live in peace? Like the creatures on the mountain..Hyo." they looked straight into each other's eyes "I want to help you."  
  
"Help?!" he couldn't understand  
  
"I want to show you that life is not just about hatred and revenge.there are better things than that.I'd like to give your life a new meaning.something that will keep you going on after you've reached your aim..Hyo, please stay with me, on the mountain, for a while." She looked him straight in the eyes; she didn't know why she had asked him to stay. It was pure folly, she knew and yet she felt she had already grown attached to him.in a way he had opened her eyes to another side of reality and he.he felt she had done the same for him.  
  
******  
  
The days rolled by and the seasons came and went. He knew that in a way, by prolonging his stay further he would just be deceiving her...yes, he had grown to love her but he knew he had to leave some day or another.  
  
Sitting on a rock, she smiled tenderly, watching him wondering the woods. He had changed. His eyes were no longer dim; they shone with the same brilliance as the sun. Even she had changed. Now she felt happy, happier then before and she knew why.it was because he was there! This thought evoked sorrow though.she couldn't afford to love him.no.not in that way.she was cursed. She couldn't love any man or that would be the end of her existence.she was the spirit of the mountain and thus her heart and soul belonged to the mountain.if she gave them to someone else she would shatter the root of her own existence, what made her the creature she was. But it was too late..Ho had taken both her heat and her soul forever.  
  
He looked at her and she smiled. There was more radiance and life in one of her smiles than in the whole mountain, he thought. Then he remembered.parting from her would be so hard.but he had to tell her he had made up his mind..he was leaving the following morning..for Nagamase..  
  
"Hyo, you look sad again" she looked worried, he hadn't been sad for months now.  
  
"Sana, I've made a decision..." She perceived what he would say; she had hoped, prayed that he would change his mind but she knew he couldn't.  
"But I want you to know."  
  
"No. please don't say it" the heart ache was becoming unbearable  
  
"I love you.."  
  
*****  
  
And that night, on the mountain, it was his fingers that played with her lovely long hair and not the wind; it was the his warmth that warmed up her skin and it was the sound of his voice that hushed her to sleep  
  
*****  
  
The sun was still rising as he looked at her one last time; he kissed her and whispered to her, still sleeping "I' promise. I'll be back"  
  
She felt her skin warm up, it was not his warmth though. She stepped out in the early morning sun. As she looked at the path that led away from the mountain tears filled her eyes: "Hyo.you'll always be in my heart". She whispered "I love you too" and she felt herself grow stiffer and solidify.she had given herself to him.her spirit and the mountain were no longer one.She cried and remembered the times they had shared together.until.there was nothing left of her but rock.  
  
The mountain seemed to fall into a deep sleep.it was as if it had lost its essence.its life..then, months later it seemed to wake up with a start!  
  
A rock cracked and a sound.the sound of a new born crying echoed through the mountain and as the tiny creature opened up two huge golden eyes, the mountain seemed to stir back to life.  
  
The mountain took care of the child, sheltering him from the cold and rain in its caves; the trees fed him and the steam quenched his thirst. And as he grew older the shine and radiance in his eyes and his happy laughter echoing in the woods brought the mountain back the life and joy of these old times gone by.  
  
********THE END*******  
  
Hope you enjoyed this guys. For all of You Sanzo Maniacs read THE ICE MAIDEN and MOTHER AND CHILD by Konzen, it's the story of how Sanzo came about...Its beautiful..I highly recommend it!! 


End file.
